


Owls and Bats

by DontAskWhy



Series: AUs - Alpha/Omega [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Child Neglect, Crossing Parallels, Crossing Timelines, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Past Child Abuse, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: "With every choice we make, we literally create a world. History branches in two, creating one Earth where we made the choice and a second, where we didn't…"What about an Earth where Owlman didn't kill Bruce? With a superbat-ish twist because PORN!
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: AUs - Alpha/Omega [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495313
Comments: 104
Kudos: 291





	1. The Choice Owlman Didn't Make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note for those that don't know: Almost everyone in the Antimatter Universe is an arse. A world where Evil is nearly always rewarded.

"I'm… I'm not sure anymore, Tommy."

"This has to be done, Bruce." Tommy cocked the gun in his hands. The child, Bruce, was about to stop his older brother but hesitated for just a split seco-

**_*Bang. Bang.*_ **

"No!" The young Omega runs over to the lifeless bodies of his father and mother. "Nooo… " tears pooled in his eyes as he watched the blood flow freely from them.

"This was for us. We agreed to this, remember?" Tommy goes up to his little brother, the piece heavy in the boy's hold.

" …We… we did." Closing his eyes and laying his head on his father's chest. The young Alpha stands silently with the gun, as if debating. Until he drops the metal, walks behind Bruce and hugs him with tenderness, allowing the youngest to cry his woes away.

~~~

Grown up, Bruce looks disappointingly at the News feeds; on the picture was a street littered with bodies, you couldn't take a step without walking on a corpse. A slam of the door behind him has him seething more but doesn't turn around, "I thought I said not to watch this crap." The new head of Wayne Enterprises walks into the room with loyal Alfred in tow.

"And miss your latest escapades?" The Omega grumbled, crossing his arms.

"They were bad people, Bruce. Assholes, rapists, murderers-"

"So they get the death sentence from the asshole-rapist-murderer-Owlman, then?"

"That's how it works, Bruce. You either feast on your enemies first, or get eaten yourself." Thomas sat down next to Bruce with a sigh, "Look, for the last time: we need to handle these rats the only way they understand, by exterminating them before they infest the whole damn city. You want them to make Gotham worse?"

"I want a better way of dealing with them."

"Well, too bad. This is how life works." Taking the remote off the coffee table and changing the channel to something more pleasant.

" …If I tried_ if you had let me continue our training from our 'world tour' with you-"

"That would've ended with me killing you." Tom breathed with grim.

"Or me putting you behind bars."

"Basically, everyone loses." They stare at a carelessly dressed MASH surgeon dropping the latrine tent while another surgeon was on the loo, neither of the brothers laughed though. "I lied."

"About?"

"Killing you."

" …I'm not sure if I believe that, Tommy." He turns half around to see the butler directly behind the Alpha. "If you don't, Alfred 'll certainly help with that job."

"Quite."

"Alfred!" Thomas slams his fist on the couch's back, "Bruce- I have a meeting later. Could you please_"

"With those new villains?"

"_Yeah."

"Gonna rule the world?"

"If it's beneficial." The two men stare each other down.

Bruce closes his eyes then gets up, "I'm tired anyways." And leaves the room.

"Alfred."

"Sir."

"You serve us _both_. Even if you didn't," the brunet gets up and walks over to the grandfather clock. "If anything bad happens to Bruce, something horrible will happen to me. Understand?"

The beta stands there for a moment, contemplating, "Understood, sir."

"Good." Setting the time, the timekeeper opens up and Thomas Jr. heads down his Owlcave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as familiar with the Universes with Owlman and the rest, so forgive me if I don't hit in the ball park


	2. The Dominoes That Fall After

Ultraman groans as he listens to Owlman continue his report on… something. He got so bored he wiped it from his memory, "-the governments are asking us nicely to not destroy their new armies-"

'Ah, that was it. Boring.' Clark stands and smiles fakely, "As fascinating as this all is, Owlman, I think the rest of you can handle this without me." Then shoots right out. Soaring through the skies without care, feeling the wind on his face and the clouds through his fingers, he spends seconds, minutes, hours like that. 'Jesus, does this feel good.' He mused. Memories of being in that cramped box of a prison made him shudder, so he nosed dived straight down just for the Hell of it. To his surprise, he landed in a Wayne building, and stopped right in one of the rich brats' offices. He looks up to see the youngest Wayne standing up with fists at the ready. "Cute, real cute." He laughed stalking over to the young Omega with cockiness, "But um, what do you plan on doing to me?" He hummed. "What do you honestly think a weak mortal like you can do to me? Do you think your human little fists can stop me from removing your head from the rest of your body?" Already moving his hand to do just that.  
Owlman always said he'll do worse than death to any of them if they touch either of the Waynes, Ultraman never understood why. Was he saving them for his own kills? Were they in his pocket? Was he fucking them? Well, he's sure to find out once he leaves Bruce Wayne's head on Owlman's desktop. He swiftly lunges his hand to Bruce's neck only to… end up on the floor? Clark blinks once. Twice. Then looks up to the Omega, somewhat backed away from him and in some kun fu pose. Clark could clearly hear the man's pounding heart but his face was just pure determination. "Why you little-!" Flips over and pounces on him again, this time ending up through the wall. Trying again after him, now down another floor, scaring the working drones away. With a furious roar he springs back up to Bruce, "Stop that! How do you keep-" then stops himself. 'He's- how did Owlman put it? Using my own strength against me. Using- my momentum! That was it! Some sort of Eastern fighting style or whatever, Owlman said. This little shit knows it, too?' So, with slow steadiness he reaches for Bruce's neck. The Omega tries to run but Clark uses his superspeed to block his exits, and only to block. No more tricks for the bitch. Grabbing his breathing tube fully, he begins squeezing. Bruce claws at the hand with all his might, to no avail. "Now, you're dead-" Then, Bruce uses both his fists to clob both sides of Clark's head. The human groans in pain from the impact while Clark takes in Bruce fully with a baffled look on his face. "You-"

Suddenly he's on his back again, hearing the floor crack beneath him, but this time there's an enraged man in a special metal Owl suit standing over him with blue kryptonite in hand and the cough fitting Bruce behind him, "Did your thick skull not comprehend my words? Is your mutated mind so deformed that it can't understand complicated orders? **Wayne is off limits.** " he growled, fiercely.

Ultraman gandered at Bruce as the Omega got to his feet, readying himself for anything else, "Owlman," he gazes up to the man over him strangely.

It takes a few seconds for Thomas to stumble, horrified before warning, "Don't you dare-"

"I'm in love." Owlman knocks Ultraman into deep unconsciousness.


	3. Alphas Will Be Alphas

The Owlplane lifts off, carrying the damn overpowered idiot in tow. With a growl and a flip of his metal cape, he trots to Bruce whose leaning on a wooden desk massaging his sore skin. Owlman grasps the younger's neck and lifts his head around to better examine it. The Young Wayne tries to brush the older Wayne away with fear, "Owlman, this is very unus-"

"I shut off the cameras." Continuing his inspection.

The fear fleas and gets replaced by annoyance with more effort in his batting, "I'm fine."

"You just went up against a mutated addict without anti Kryptonite or a suit, you're not fine."

"You got here before he could do any real damage."

The young Wayne watched Thomas dig into his belt and pull out a small box, "Then you'll need this, if I don't get here in time next round." Taking Bruce's hand and slapping the container in it.

"What did he mean by that? Was he serious?"

Owlman breathes in deeply while staring accousenly out the broken wall window, "With that look, I don't know." He turns to his little brother, placing a tightening hand on the shoulder, "Go home, I'll handle this mess."

"I was here and it's a crowd-"

"The public knows that Thomas Jr. is the one who usually deals with Crime Syndicate related Wayne Enterprise destructions. If he doesn't turn up now it'll apear as weak to the Wayne family." Owlman's helmet is removed to reveal an exhausted Thomas showing concern for Bruce, "Go home."

Gazing into worried eyes, Bruce looks to the ground and nods, almost in relief, "Alright." Gets up and makes his way to the stairs. Thomas goes to a corner of the office, clicking a secret hatch and begins undressing the armor off himself. Once done, he clicks the button again and the armor hides away, Thomas adjusts his simple skin tight clothes and heads down the building. A large crowd forming just outside Wayne building's doors and he plays his charms to pacify them with ease.

~~~

Clark awakens to a metal ceiling, "Owlman!" Shooting up, he whips his head around to find himself in his room on their moon base. With a groan, he digs into his dresser and throws some green Kryptonite into his mouth, chewing and swallowing angrily. Jumps from the bed and rushes through the halls bumping into "Lois." He growls.

"Ultraman, done licking your wounds?" Superwoman smirked.

"Where's Owlman!"

"Who knows, probably hacking the FIB's new headquarters just to brag about it to the rest of us. I hope he gets nudes like last time." She remarked, biting her lip in anticipation.

"I don't have time for this!" He threw up his hands then bypassed her with aggression.

Superwoman jogs after him with curiosity, "Since when are you in a hurry? Oh, did you enjoy that little Wayne number? Was he tight? Hm, maybe I should have a go at-"

Clark phases to face the Omega with furious red eyes, "If you go anywhere near him, I'll kill you with my bare hands." Emphasizing every word with dripping venom.

"...Well, Hell." Superwoman stared at the strange man before her, "What's so special about the Waynes that has Owlman, and now even you, acting like real Alphas… it really is a turn on." Leering at Ultraman and fondling his chest. The Alpha growls then abruptly leaves the baffled Omega to wonder what happened.


	4. Talons Out

Midnight in Gotham falls when Owlman returns to the Panopticon. Sighing, he enters his dark room as he reads the reports on a hologram from his wrist, reviewing what Ultraman and the rest have been doing in their turfs, "Owlman."

"Ultraman, heard your mind dusting off its cobwebs all the way down the hall." He continues monitoring the footage and written reports without a care, walking over to a simple metal table to set some jewels down. "Still sore?"

"The Wayne kid, what's he to you?"

Radiating heat at his back, Thomas shows no weakness when he turns to the narrowing eyed superbeing who's now two inches away from the elder Wayne, "What's he to you?"

"I asked first." Ultraman's arms pin themselves to the table, caging the armor clad man in place.

Tom matches the Alpha Stance with one of his own, "The Waynes are mine." He warns.

"Both of them?" Clark gets in Thomas' face.

"Gotham is my territory, the Waynes rooted themselves in Gotham. They, along with everything else there, are mine."

"You had no problems sharing before?"

"All that was in the agreement. In said treaty, I listed, specifically, that the Waynes were not to be touched. And as I recalled, you agreed."

"I request a reevaluation of the terms."

Owlman laughs, "Those are big words, you sure your brain didn't just explode from that?"

A fist, a multimeter away from his head, flies through to punch a dent into the titanium wall behind the Owl, "I. Want. Bruce." The half Kryptonian seethed.

"You. Can't. Have. Him." Owlman spoke as if he spoke to a child.

"You fucking him?" Ultraman asked with a tone of jealousy.

Thomas hesitated before answering, "Yes. Brucie's my bitch, not yours."

Clark backed away a little, staring at the puzzle before him, "You're lying… why?"

The non superpowered human did his best to level his breathing, "That's none of your business."

"What the Hell is he to you?"

"We're finished here."

Owlman moves to leave when he's suddenly thrown to the floor, and Ultraman's body pressing hard against his own, "What're you to him? Would he see you the same if you were fucked by another Alpha?" Ultraman grinned with sinister intent.

Owlman chuckled darkly, which whipped Clark's smirk from his face, "You do that, and you'll ruin your chances with him for good. You know I'm not lying about that."

Clark curled his lips in utter disgust, hovering off the other with frustration, "How can I have him!?" He demanded to know.

"That's just it, you can't." Owlman bragged as he stood up, "Now, get out of my room." He smirked as he watched Ultraman stomp out with his tail tucked between his legs.

But then frowned and pressed a few buttons quickly on his gauntlets, "Sir?"

"Alfred, Ultraman is after Bruce. Watch over him while I'm not around."

"Yes, sir." And ended the connection with Owlman sitting on his bed and burning two holes in the wall.


	5. The Devil with a Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Almost everyone in the Antimatter Universe is an arse. A world where Evil is nearly always rewarded and no one does anything without something in return. Also warning: Alfred is the exact opposite acting to Bruce in this Universe. Whether that will change in this story... I don't know.  
> (I'm sorry Positive Universe Alfred! And I know you'd wanna kick this Alfred in the rear, too!)

A well built man with a thin funny mustache straightens out his clothes and tie before knocking on old wooden doors. An old Englishman answers the call with the upmost properness, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I'm here to see a Wayne. A Mr. Bruce Wayne?"

"For what purpose?"

"I… wish to… interview him."

The old man seemed to hide a smirk, "Which paper this time?"

"Freelance."

A grey eyebrow raises, "Freelance, sir? Perhaps you mean your occupation?"

"Uh, yeah! The paper I'm currently with is… the Daily_ Planet." Clark spoke as if he was having a hernia. 

"Quite_ sir. This way." Eyeing the guest carefully before stepping aside for him. Closing the door with a thud, Clark whistles at the interior, "I take it you're here for the latest Crime Syndicate incident?"

"Uh, yeah! Yeah. We're, uh, well, the Daily Planet, are very interested in anything they do."

"So I've seen, sir." The butler leads them to the study, "I'd be careful if I were you, sir, people have _mysteriously vanished_ when writing about them."

"Heh heh, I'm sure, Jeeves."

"Alfred Pennyworth. Pennyworth to you, sir." Alfred scolded.

"Whatever."

"Hello?"

Clark whips around to find the tight suit wearing Omega staring at him in cute confusion, "Well, hi." He leered, observing Bruce up and down.

"Alfred, who's-"

"Clark Kent, of the Daily Planet, he's here to do another personal piece on you."

The smell, only a human infused with alien DNA could pick up, of the confusion getting replaced by irritation and misery within an instant after the company's name, "A word, Alfred?"

"Of course."

They leave the room to the kitchen, the only difference it makes is Clark will hear without them knowing it, "Do you enjoy humiliating me, or what?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"They always attac-... I'm not playing this game with you, now! I don't have the energy to fight him off! Send him away!"

"And strike a blow to the family name? I'd watch yourself."

"You could have sent him away at the door!"

"But I didn't, so now you must deal with it."

" …Everytime." Bruce choked out, almost painfully. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"How could anyone _not_?"

Clark tilted his head at the scene he views through the wall, seeing the life drain from Bruce's face to his feet, then Clark smiled wickedly. 'This might be just too easy, after all.' Schooling his features, he acts annoyed as they walk back in. Bruce is on the brink of either crying or screaming, "I see you-" his weak voice stops, clears his throat and it sounds more normal, "I see you made yourself at home."

"I had to, for waiting so long." The Alpha said smugly. "That'll be all." Waving off the beta.

Bruce gives the evil eye to his butler, watching the old beta nod his head and leave. The younger Wayne breathes then sits down in the leather seat, "Go ahead." The dead soul allowed the wolf to feed.

But, instead of the beast tearing into him like all the others, it merely gets up, sits closer to the defeated soul and emits a strange smell. The Omega is instantly on alert, jumping to his feet and getting into a defensive stance, "Wow, hey! Easy! I was just trying to make you more comfortable." He surrenders, surprised.

"What… what the Hell is that scent?" The normal human questioned, looking all around them.

"It's… it's a relaxer. At least it's supposed to be. A scent that, well it's hard to explain, but it's supposed to help. You've never… smelt it before?"

"I… n-no. I haven't." Bruce admits, relaxing his body. "It… it's unlike anything I've ever…" the vulnerable Omega slacked, sitting next to the 'reporter' and placing his nose to the crook of the Alpha's neck. "It… it smells so… so..." And Bruce closes his eyes, enjoying the sent. Ultraman grinned in Bruce's hair while also running his fingers through it.


	6. Butler's Delay

Alfred washed the last of the dishes. He takes off his gloves and leaves to go check on the progress of the interview. Creaking the door a crack open, he peeks in and frowns at the sight. Bruce leaning into the Alpha, and the Alpha was holding the Omega almost tenderly. Not throwing insults and degradations at him nor trying to strangle him and worse, just… holding him. It was the oddest sight to the butler. But it was the purring that got him bursting through the door. "Bruce, I believe the interview is over."

Bruce jerks around in surprise while Kent is causal in his turn, "Alfred. I'm sure a few more-"

"Now, Bruce."

"Take it easy, Winston, there's no need for-"

" _Pennyworth_ , sir. And there's no need for you to stay any longer."

"Hey, it's not like I-"

" **Out**." The beta growled.

"Okay! Okay! I'll leave." The Alpha gets up and begins to the door, but tosses over his shoulder, "I'll see you later."

"Not while I'm around."

Clark smirks at the beta, sizing the butler up, "We'll see." Then exists.

Alfred turns to the Omega that's facing the dying fire in place, "Am I your only amusement?"

"I did it for your protection."

"Right." Bruce spitted out spitefuly "Please. Just leave me." Alfred doesn't say a word as he deparks.

~~~

Owlman and Superwoman are heating things up when Ultraman passes them by... and keeps going. They both freeze and stare at the humming Alpha, who's not even giving his usual small burst of laser beams right between them, "You've gone blind, Ultraman?" Superwoman asked.

"No." The blue and red rotates on his heels with the biggest smile they've ever seen on him, "In fact, my eyesight couldn't be better." And continues his route before. Superwoman is befuddled while Owlman is highly suspicious.


	7. Building Bridges Over Ashes

"A man with a funny mustache?" Thomas repeated with thought, as he took off his armor.

"Yes, sir. He claimed to work for the Daily Planet. But I found no record of him after the meeting."

"Meeting? What meeting?" Tommy narrowed his eyes at the butler, "Did you allow another interview with Bruce?"

"It's been long enough Master Thomas, I assumed the boy could handle himself."

"No, you didn't." Tom accused, removing his gloves angrily. "Alfred, I told you-"

"And I did intervene, sir."

"And the others? When he was actually in danger?"

"He handled himself."

"And now looks like Frankenstein put him back together! Alfred… if I have to put Bruce in a coffin… I _will_ vanish. That's not an empty threat."

"You would never give up for any poor excuse of a human being, sir. Certainly not for the runt of the litter."

"... Maybe in another life I wouldn't_ but now…" The Alpha stands up to the Beta with determination. "I will say this for the last time. Protect Bruce while I'm not here from everything and everyone. Or else."

Alfred puffs out, then deflates, nodding, "As you wish, Master Thomas."

~~~

Bruce is looking over the newest report of his brother's team when a jacket is hung in his face. Bruce turns in his chair to gaze up at a stoic Alfred holding his most worn coat, "We're going out, Bruce."

The Omega looks at the coat with snide then at the Beta, "Am I coming back?"

"Don't be childish." The jacket drops in unmoved arms and Alfred strides out.

Bruce grabs the coat with a sigh, "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

The butler drives them to a small local café in silence. Once they get there, they take a two seater table at it's outdoor patio. The owner smiles polity at the butler with fear while treating Bruce as if he wasn't there. They were given their drinks, the beta's was gifted to him with care while the waiter spit into the younger’s cup right in Bruce's face, then left. Bruce didn't react at all, simply dumped out the liquid onto the pavement and set it back on the table. Alfred turns his nose up at the tea in front of them, but adds a lump of sugar to his anyways. Bruce leans heavily on his hand while clinking his metal spoon against the cheap empty glass. "Now what?"

"Hm?"

"The last time you took me here, Alfred, you tried to convince me to run away. And the time before that, to kill myself."

"At the time, I thought it would be best for Master Thomas. But, you've sunk your hooks into him and there's no going back from it, now."

"I didn't 'sink my hooks' into him."

"You certainly did, Bruce. Whether you're aware of it or not. You matter too much to him." 

"Teh, yeah right. Tommy doesn't care one bit about me."

"I wish that were the case."

"It's the truth."

"You're still here aren't you?"

"There's a difference between taking care of someone and caring about them. I thought you of all people would know that." Staring at Alfred with tired eyes, "Then again, you didn't even do the first part so maybe you don't."

"I cleaned you, dressed you, fed you-"

"Yes, that casserole lined with rat killer really hit the spot."

"I won't stand for this, Bruce."

"Of course not, should I go ask the cook if he'll let us use his stove, again?"

Both stare at each other with fixed glares until Alfred breathes in, "For one so weak, you certainly did take whatever I dished you."

"Compassion isn't weakness."

"Nevertheless, Master Thomas has an entire world under his thumb and doesn't need distractions like you making him worried. And I can… vaguely see in you what your brother does. So for his sake, I will… _try_ with you."

"Stop it, I'm in tears." The Omega dryly said.

The butler almost opened his mouth when one of the customers started shouting at the owner of the café, then quickly pulled a gun on the poor man and demanded all his money. Bruce shot up from his chair but then was quickly yanked back to the table by a white gloved hand, "And I believe I'll start with teaching you how the game's to be played."

"They could kill him." Bruce bristled.

"A man like him has it coming."

"We all do!" Bruce tries yanking his hand again to no avail.

"But we're strong and smart enough to avoid it. Bruce, we're to look after ourselves, not the bloody world."

"But we can try-"

_**Bang!** _

Bruce freezes and stares at the owner lying dead on the restaurant floor, most run in fear while a select few stay and finish their meal without any cares in the world. Bruce slowly sinks back into his seat and hunches with grief. Alfred lets the younger man go, shaking his head, "I still can't believe you've lasted this long." and takes a sip of his tea.


	8. Sharing Solitude

Thomas rolled his white button up sleeves as he entered the kitchen with Alfred slaving over the oven, “How was your day, Alfred?”

“Fair, sir.” takes out a hot pan, closes the oven door with his knee and places the chocolate tarts on a cooling rack. Thomas reaches over to steal a sweet treat but was stopped by a wooden spoon striking his hand gently, “Five minutes, Master Thomas.”

Tommy rolled his eyes but got settled in a high stool, “Where’s Bruce?”

“The backwoods.” The Beta takes of his mitts and apron.

“Bad day?”

“You could say that.” The butler confirms while sitting down.

Tom squinted, “Did you two spend the day together?”

“Yes, sir.”

Thomas looked out the window to the forest surrounding the manor then back at Alfred, “He’s not buried back there, is he?”

“Really, sir, you’re just as bad as your brother.”

“It wouldn't exactly be a surprise.”

“No, I merely had a talk with him. We’ll become good… allies in the foreseeable future.”

Thomas smiles, “Thank you, Alfred, this means a lot to me.”

“Of course, sir.” Alfred eyes the pasties, then takes one of them and a small pan, placing the treat on the metal then sliding it in the shut off but still warm oven. “For your brother.” Wayne’s eyebrows rocket up at the statement, “I said I’ll try and a Pennyworth never does anything halfheartedly.”

~~~

Meanwhile, Bruce is breathless, uses the tree for support while rubbing his knuckles. He hisses with every pass of his fingers, tears ready to fall but teeth clenched to the point of hurting. Attempts to release his frustration with a sigh, then sits against a tall trunk of a lusciously green tree, relaxes his head on the bark and takes a deep breath in the fresh air, admiring the leaves as they gracefully glide down to the grassy ground. “Hey.”

The Omega jerks up but calms a little at seeing and smelling the Alpha, “Mr. Kent, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you again and not have a nosey butler interrupting us.” the man standing walks over to the other and leans on the tree, observing it closely, “So, you come here often?”

“Too often.” Bruce adjusts his shoulders, “Were you camping in our backyard long?"

"Just as long as needed. Maybe even give you a small fix?" Clark slides down the bark and stares longingly at the younger Wayne.

"I'd… like that." Bruce hums as he closes his eyes to the pleasant sensation washing over him. "You treat all the Omegas like this?"

"Only the special ones." Kent smiled. "So, you've got a crummy family?"

"Yes… and no. I don't know."

"Hmm, the old love-hate situation."

"You could say that."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Bruce took a good look at the man beside him with interest, thinking very hard about something. Then he sighs, "What do you want?"

"W~hat do you mean?"

"I'm not a fool, Clark. Sometimes I play it, but in this case: I need to know the price for… your generosity. What could you possibly want with _me_?"

Kent licks his teeth, eyeing the Omega up and down with reflection, "I think it in itself is an exchange."

"Ah, I tell you my woes and at the same time you get information."

"So, what do you say?"

"... I can't do that to Tommy."

The Alpha frowns then opens his mouth but doesn't speak. He closes it, and seems to rethink whatever thought he had before. Then he expresses his new bargain, "We can just sit here I guess."

"For what?"

"Oh, I'm here for myself."

"And… that relaxer scent?"

"I get to sit closer to you." Clark offered. Bruce doesn't hesitant this time, he nods and the two scoot closer together, watching the green sacrifices fall from heaven.


	9. Using Bricks Instead of Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should just shorten this chap since the last bit is a little redundant... I don't know, what do you guys think?

Alfred hurls a hand cloth on the counter with fury, "This is what I get for trying!" He throws on a long coat, thrusts the kitchen door open and flies out. He thunders down the path as a late train, steam coming out of his ears and piercing whistles, "Bruce T. Wayne!" He marches on past the entrance of the forest, still calling out for the boy while searching for him. Then, after almost ten minutes of mumbling and yelling curses, he finds him. Fast asleep on an acorn tree, fists bruised and bloodied, and long wet streaks down his cheeks. Alfred beholds the young man, then the bark that's missing large chucks with the exposed edges stained with running red, and the many other timbers in the same condition but older and trying to heal over the scars. So many, almost as far as the eye could see. The butler stands over the brother of the master, breathing and staring for a minute or two. Until he sighs, takes off his coat, drapes it over the Omega which rouses the younger, "Come on, Bruce, let's get you to bed." And assists the Wayne to his feet, leading them back to the manor.

~~~

Bruce wakes up in his king sized bed, still in his long sleeve shirt and pants but everything else was removed, the curtains drawn and a glass of crisp water on his end table. He eyes the water on the coaster with wariness, dips his finger in the liquid, smells and rubs it between his thumb and finger. With caution, he picks up the glass and takes a tiny sip, swishing the contents in his mouth then swallowing slowly. Satisfied, he chugs it down in seconds. It's only after that's done does he notice the bandages on his hands, tight and a little uncomfortable, but done with exactness. Flexing his fingers and inspecting the work, he decides to get up and head downstairs. When he gets down the last step, he's called for by the Beta, "Bruce, would you come into the kitchen?"

Wayne takes a breath then enters, "Alfred." The butler is pouring scrambled eggs on a plate already holding bacon and a jam covered scon, "Tommy still here?"

"No, he left a while ago." Lifting the platter and setting it on the counter, "Eat." Bruce stares at the breakfast, "You may not believe me, but I stopped trying to kill you years ago."

He's a little taken aback by the confession. But after some thought, Bruce sits down eyeing the meal. "You've never made me so much as a snack before, let alone breakfast."

"I meant what I said yesterday, and I'll be doing my best in that regard."

"Hmm." The Wayne picks up a fork and starts poking the yellow substance. "And I'm expected to do the same?"

"I expect nothing from you, boy."

"Is that an insult or a challenge?"

"You decide."

The Omega thinks it over, "I don't want to disappoint Tommy, I'll try too."

"That's most kind of you. I trust you don't act like this in public?"

"Now, you're mocking me."

"Instructing you; that certain trait should have killed you a long time ago. But you're here and your brother won't 'disown' you anytime soon, I might as well try to keep you alive."

"I've been doing that pretty well all on my own, no thanks to you." Bruce's voice was rising.

"Yes, I can see that." Now Alfred's.

"Some of it's your own handy work, unless you forgot!?"

"And I won't apologize for that!" Alfred recomposed himself, taking a moment. "We can't change the past, Bruce. But we can change the course of the future."

"Do you _really_ want us to- what? Make amends? Become friends? Try to become the father you loathed to be?"

"For us to see how far this little arrangement takes us is fine by me."

"Fine."

"Fine." Bruce eats in silence while Alfred washes the dishes.


	10. I Know Something You Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter instead of sleeping. If it's not that good, just tell me and I'll take this chapter down

Ultraman day dreamed as Owlman updated the team of the goings on in the world. Imaging the Omega Wayne nacked with almost see through silk sheets covering him, looking at Ultraman as if he was in heat, _'I need you, Clark. No other can take me but you.'_ he envisioned those glossy lips whispering to him. He lowers himself on the Omega, parting his own lips to meet Bruce's and-

"Ultraman!"

"Eh?" Clark jerks up and looks to piercing white eyes.

"I asked you for your territory's status."

"My terf's fine."

"Anything else?" Owlman asked through his teeth.

"...The south side smells funny."

"_Everyone out!" Owlman ordered. Johnny Quick 'ooh'ed but everyone departed. "What the Hell is wrong with you? You've been in your head for the past month!"

"So?"

"Your brain's too empty for real thought!"

"Screw you, birdbrain!"

"That's a compliment coming from you!"

"I don't need this!" Clark stood to his feet but then wobbled back to his seat.

Owlman rolled the blue kryptonite in his hand as he burned holes into Ultraman's head, "You're not leaving until you tell me what's the matter with you!"

"Your damn kryptonite!"

The blue glow got right in the not so steel face, along with a talon hand wrapped around his throat, "You've been seeing _him_ , haven't you? Lie to me. Please, lie." The Owl hissed.

"Alright- Alright!" Ultraman choked out, "I have!"

"Why?"

"What does that matter?"

Four ironclad knuckles to his cheek made him think twice, " **Why?** "

Spitting blood out, he's able to answer with a crooked smile, "Your trash, my treasure." Owlman saw red as he bashed whatever was in front of him for few seconds before his fist was caught and was taken a shot right in his own face. "What's the matter!? I just want what you stopped playing with!"

"Over my dead body!" They rolled on the floor exchanging blows.

"I can arrange that!"

"Then you'll lose!"

"Why would he care about bird shit like you?"

"You'll never find out!" Owlman got on top and swung his fist down on Ultraman's shoulder, missing the empty head.

"Either way, I already have him-" Clark grabbed both metal arms and pinned them down to the ground, bleeding on Owlman while Thomas bled on the floor, "And I'll fuck him to the ground. And he'll pop out a little me." Smiling a bloody grin. Owlman growled, before headbutting the steel forehead.


	11. Not the Past... Not Yet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: New 52 Ultraman is vulnerable to sunlight and Power Ring is actually a parasite like ring. But like I said, mixed timelines. (Or mixed universes rolled into one, in this case) Ultraman doesn't mind sunlight and Power Ring is himself.

Clark had his legs Indian style as he 'sat' high in the clouds over Metropolis, nursing fast healing bruises. Power Ring flew up beside Clark, shaking his head, "Superwoman's pissed you know?"

"Fuck that cheating whore."

"I'd certainly like to. But she prefers-"

"Shut the Hell up!"

"Someone's sore today?" The glowing green man crossed his arms and eyed the Man of Steel closely, "What's so special about this Wayne kid anyways? He's nothing but a dumb bitch that forgot to die."

"That's just it."

"... Pardon?"

"Someone like him should have died years ago, if not never been born. He's the purest soul I've met in this stupid world that's survived. And Owlman's got him."

"Ah, I see. Reminds you of before, right?"

"... Yeah."

  
"It was that Ultraman again wasn't it?" Bruce asked as he slapped frozen meat onto Jr.'s eye, "Why don't you stop sleeping with his wife and save yourself the trouble."

"One: that would admit defeat. Two: it wasn't about her this time."

"Then what?"

"Something else, alright!"

"I'm just asking a question."

"You're always just asking a damn question! Why don't you ever drop crap that needs to be dropped! That's why mother always hated you!" The Waynes froze at the words. Thomas cursing himself out in his head while Bruce sinks into his dark thoughts.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll… stay out of it." Turning to flee up the stairs of the ominous cave, passing by Alfred carrying a tray of sandwiches down.

The old butler looks to the Master of the house, "Dinner for one then, sir?"

Owlman throws the steak deep into the cave's drop off holes, "God damn it!" Then cases after the youngest.

"And then there were none." Alfred muttered to himself as he went back up to the manor.

Thomas found Bruce in his room, sulking on the bed, "Bruce," he took a deep breath in, "you know I didn't mean-"

"I know. But it doesn't make it any less true." The younger Wayne shrunk in on himself.

The older Wayne puffed out his chest, as he stalked up to the Omega, "The bitch is gone, now. So, it doesn't matter, anyways."

The Alpha watched as Bruce stared passed the finished walls of his little Hell. Staring at God knows what. Hauntings of the past? Hopes or fears of the future? The burning flesh of the present? Bruce looked up to his big brother with shielded eyes before he answered, "_Yeah."


	12. Small Guilt Trip

It wasn't much, but it was something. Jr. still remembers when Bruce would get too depressed and lurk around the house like a zombie. He remembers father succumbing to his weakness and taking both the boys out for burgers. The pathetic look his father gave to Bruce as he happily dug into his breaded meat_ the guilty winces whenever mother was in one of her moods. The surviving Alpha Wayne swore when he was little, swinging his legs angrily from his high chair, that he wouldn't ever be as spineless and incompetent as his father. He's got a titanium spine now, though he's not sure about the incompetence part as he loudly sucks through a striving straw while gazing lazily around the burger joint. Even if the place is mostly boring, there were strangely a lot of happy faces, "Do you want your Jokester-sized fires?" Bruce asks him out of his thoughts.

Thomas glares at his younger brother with a twitching eye, but the young man just grins, "I'll take that as a no!" And snatches up the carton of potato sticks for himself.

"Since when did they start giving that bastard a brand name?" Thomas slams his drink on the table, "Hell, he didn't even have to threaten them!... I should have a few words with the owner." Drumming his nails on the surface.

Bruce hums with disagreement around his food, "Hey! You promised not to touch this place!"

"That was before they started naming their food after scumbags like the Jokester!" Baring his teeth, but then settles for bending his straw back and forth.

"Some people like him. I know I do." The Omega smirks, dodging a forgotten fry thrown at him. "Hey, hey, you're still my favorite… barely." He chuckles, taking a few more bites.

"How the Hell do you still like this place anyways? It's so… so…" unable to find the word as the Alpha eyes the place down.

"I don't know, it's just_ this place makes me feel like I'm not the only one who cares." His little brother smiles fondly. "Heh, that sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

Thomas stares at him for a moment, then shrugs, "Eh, a little."

Bruce twirls a fry between his fingers, "Dad loved me, right?"

Thomas choked on his own spit, "What?"

"I mean… I know if he cared enough or at least acted like a real Alpha, he would've stopped mom and Al- all those times. I- I don't know. I figured back then, he would take me here because he was trying, because… I don't know." The younger man shrugs.

The older brother stumbles over his words, "I'm sure… he um… yeah, he cared, I think."

The heavy silence fogs their little corner as Bruce finishes off his fries, "I'm gonna go get some desert, want any?"

"No-no. I'm good." Thomas nods, watching the young Omega go back to the counter. Looking at the family next to him, a father ruffeling his little boy's hair as the mother pinches her little girl's cheek. The Alpha scoffs, turning back to look at his brother, frowning hard at seeing a large Alpha with a funny looking mustache getting chummy with the Omega.


	13. The Real Fight Begins

Bruce looks over the treats menu when he hears a familiar voice, "Hey, Bruice."

Bruce gave a small panic noise, glancing over his shoulder while whispering, "What are you doing here?"

"Aw, I thought you'd be glad to see me?" Kal mockenly pouted.

"Not with my brother two feet away! I'd like not to see you the next time at your own wake!"

"I figured if I get on your big brother's good side, Jeeves 'll have to let me in the manor."

"You're trading in a great white for a megalodon!" The Omega tried warning.

"Oh, come on how bad can-"

"People in horror movies end up dead after uttering stuff like that!" Bruce was stiffening up by the second, as he caught his brother's eyes on them.

"Trust me, I'm a hard man to kill." Clark winked.

"And trust me, my brother has his ways- Tommy! Hey!" Bruce cheered as the Wanye Alpha was suddenly next to them with the most strained smile Ultraman has ever seen.

"Bruce! My favourite little brother!" Tom made it a further point to bear hug the Omega for a few seconds longer, getting enough of his scent on the younger man, "And who's this?" He sharply asked, turning on the poorly dressed Alpha with the horrible mustache.

"This is Mr. Kent, from the Daily Planet. The last one that interviewed me." Bruce stepped around eggshells. "The nice one."

"No kidding!" Tommy's smile was that of a Tiger's that's locked eyes on his next prey, "What a pleasure!" Offering his hand.

Clark matched a smile of his own, taking the limb, "Yes, nice to meet the brother of this amazing Omega."

Ultraman saw the human's smile get more feral, "Yes, indeed. He is amazing." Both Alphas spot Bruce's worried face then turn back to each other, "Clark Kent, with the Daily Planet. But not according to their records." Tommy jabs.

"I'm... under a different name. Yeahl! I do a lot of unsavory writing. Gotta keep myself safe, right?"

"Right."

They glare at each other until Bruce interrupts, "How about some fresh air? A walk? Thomas?!" Bruce grabs his brother's sleeve.

"You're right, I need some air."

"I'll come too." Clark smiled, "Walking next to random people is still allowed, right?"

"Haha!" Tom laughs forcibly out loud, turning away and whispering for his brother to hear, "Not by tomorrow, it won't be."

"Tommy!" Bruce growls back just as low. Smiling awkwardly at Clark who came up on their right so Bruce is between them.


	14. Packing Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has a bit more swearing, it's the middle of the night here and I was just caught by the rain while letting the dog out... Nuts

The Omega groaned loudly as he walked through Wayne Manor entrance, glaring back at his soaking wet older brother limping in after, with the help of their trusted butler, "I have known fighting bulls on crack with less need for blood baths than you!" He shouted as he went to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit.

"He touched you!"

"On the shoulder! Oh, Lord help me!" Taking out its contains, he and Alfred started patching the head Wayne up, "Thank God we weren't by a cliff or you would have thrown yourselves to your deaths, instead."

Thomas hissed at the disinfectant being applied to his wounds, "I didn't throw us into that pond, we fell over! The clumsy oaf couldn't stand straight for all his strength... Way too strong for a reporter." Tom mumbled to himself with curiosity.

"And that poor duck!"

"I'll give him a medal next time we see him, alright!"

"If he's still alive! Holy…" Bruce growled as he went about bandaging his brother up, while disappointedly taking out a few rugged feathers from the damaged suit.

"The Purple Heart then, happy?!"

"You're impossible!"

"No, that's the old man with the long bread down the road, I'm Obnoxious." The Alpha sarcastically smirked. Bruce tightens the wrappings on Tommy's leg, tighter than it needs be. "Ah! Hey!"

"If that Alpha wasn't Bruce's brother, I'd kill him." Ultraman muttered to himself, stomping down the sidewalk, getting gawking looks as his feet squished with every step. "Where the Hell am I going again?... Ah, right." He dashes in an alley and flies off into the open sky. The cool blues darken to an overwhelming black with trickles of light peeking through. He stopped and drifted there for some time, simply enjoying the peace and quiet. Frowning at the memories of talking with Bruce while the brother glared from the side, then the other Alpha suddenly tackling him out of nowhere to the dirt, struggling with the man for a little while before going head first into the park sized fountain, that son of a bitch trying to drown him, and then, at some point, a pissed off brown and green bird with a flat beak being hurled right at his face by the equally furious man. "Well, nuts, Brucie was right… maybe I should try the butler again... later." For now, he groaned and rubbed his eyes, "And that rich wuss wasn't so wussy after all… Hell, fought almost as good as Owlshit."


	15. A Declaration of Love

Bruce was in the garden the next day, watering the plants Alfred refuses to even acknowledge. He's just about done when he hears the gravel being crunched around a hedge, "Nice greens you got here." Bruce glares before turning away to try to finish the task quickly. "Ah, come on. Don't tell me you're mad at me?" Ultraman questions.

"You hurt my brother pretty bad yesterday."

"He was trying to drown me!"

"I know! And yes, I'm sorry on my brother's behalf that he acted that way, but you didn't help matters! It takes two to fight you know!"

"Eh, he started it, I finished it."

Bruce sighs while going back to the watering, "Listen, if you want to be friends with me, you're going to have to get along with Tommy sooner or later. Not be best buds, but at the very least not want to kill each other every time you meet. If you don't really care though, well…" Bruce clutches the jug in his hands as he finds the ground depressing.

Suddenly, he feels strong arms wrap around him, "And what if I want us to be more than that?"

Bruce instantly blushes and jerks out of the embrace, "Wh- What?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

Clark shakes his head with amusement, stalks up to the Omega, then grabs his chin gently, "How much I _really_ like you."

"But…" Wayne stutters, "We hardly know each other and-"

"I've never believed in 'love at first sight,' until I met you." Bruce's blush grew deeper, Kent patted himself on the back for having memorized that line, from what he has no clue.

"Well then… um…" the human coughs, "I guess… that just means you definitely have to win my brother over." He smiled nervously.

Ultraman growled inside but grinned outside, "Alright. Soon enough, your brother and I will be as thick as thieves." The tomato head billionaire nodded fiercely then jogged back inside, with a longing glance to Kent as the spliced human waved back before disappearing into the forest.

Meanwhile...

Thomas rubbed his tired eyes as he looked over the data and feedback in the owlcave. Typing on the Owlcomputer and clicking whatever he needed to at that moment. But then he checked his deep space satellite footage and paused, it looked… off. Like the black void and stares were being unraveled apart before his very eyes, "What the Hell…" But just as suddenly, the camera feed went back to normal, as if nothing happened. Owlman blinked several times, wondering what he just saw was real or not. Either way, he'll have to investigate.


	16. The Owl and the Hawk

Thomas Jr. yawned for the hundredth time as he signed a piece of paper, then shredded another, "Bernhard, you're fired." He mumbles to himself as he looks over the writing of a different sheet. Then suddenly, his entire building shakes to the core. Smoke gets up to his window and screaming can be heard from outside his door. He cussed as he ran out to find betas in masks shooting upon his people. He cursed the intruders' mothers while ducking for cover, pushing over a corpse out his way to better hide his flesh from the flying bullets. Pulling out his semi automatic, be begins firing back, nailing a couple in the head or chest. One got it in the leg and the guy squirmed on the ground in agony. "Pussy!" Tom shouted at the crying beta before ending the man through the ski mask covered skull. Then, shots just miss his eye, splintering the table he braced behind. He flips back and, while air born, squeezes the trigger at the ones that got around him. Rushing to a desk, he kicks the metal on it's side and hops over just as metal flies by his flesh, with one piercing his hip. "Son of a whore!" He yells at the assailant that got him, growling slightly as he reloaded. He looks up at the window and his eyes widen at the hand size green egg the terrorists were throwing at him in the reflection. Just as he was gonna use his gun as a bat to send the grenade back at them, he's in a wind tunnel and… he's outside... thirty stories high… in someone's arms.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Tommy growls fiercely at Ultraman smirking down at him.

"Put. Me. down!" The billionaire snarls out.

The super being shrugs, "Ok." And drops him from that height. Tommy crosses his arms as the wind whips by, he stares at the mutated one and waits for him to leave so he can grapple to safety. But Ultraman was still in the same spot, getting smaller to Jr.'s point of view. Just when he thinks he has to save himself in front of his ally/nemesis, he's plunked out of thin air again, but this time is set on a safe building. "Just wait here, you stubborn jack-." And the Kryptonian spliced man takes off to Wayne Tower's direction.

After a solid minute, Ultraman returns and grabs the CEO by the waist to hoist the suit wearing man up on a blue and red uniform shoulder. "Hey!" Is all that's protested as they're swiftly zoomed back to Tom's office, straight through the expensive window, "You're paying for that!" He complains as he's set on his feet again.

"After I took care of your invasion problem!" The super powered being said, while turning a little red from frustration.

The eldest Wayne pops an eyebrow before looking out through the door, seeing his employees picking up what equipment wasn't destroyed and going back to work. He glares at the floating man who's grinning proudly in an obnoxious way, "What do you want?"

"Oh, I'll collect on my favor later. For now, just remember, you own me one." Ultraman's smile turned sinister then he was gone.

Thomas scoffs before he's intruded again, this time by the 'reporter' with the idiot mustache who makes a long whistle, "What happened here?"

"I don't need another problem on my plate, Kent! Get out!" Wayne growls as he tries to find all the papers scattered about.

"Well, somebody must've put you in your place."

"Keep saying malarkey and I'll have you hanging by your ears just out my window!" Tom points out to his broken glass site-seer with scorn.

"Take it easy, I was just passing by your building when it caught on fire, so I checked it out."

"Hm." the businessman places his thin cut timber on the desk, giving the room a once over to see if he missed any.

"So, listen, I was actually on my way to a Cock fight. You wanna come?"

"I have no interest in damn chickens fighting to the death." He looks down at his bleeding side before rummaging through his desk to find a sewing kit to close up the wound with.

"These are third rate meta-humans."

At that, Tom pauses with thought, "That does sound…" then frowns, "What's in it for you?" He sucks in his breath as he ties up his open flesh. Realizing the bullet went straight through, he reaches over to try to get the other side.

"Oh… stuff." The super Alpha goes over, slaps the needle and thread out of Thomas' hand, then closes the flesh up himself.

"I can-"

"I know." The half human continues threading with the billionaire Alpha reluctantly letting him.

After a moment of silence and stitching, Clark tosses the rest on the surface then goes back around to the front once he's done. Tommy rolls down his shirt now that they were on opposite sides again, "Bruce."

"Yup."

The thousand dollar suit wearing man takes out a bottle of vodka and takes a swig, "Then, no." Hissing as he splashes some over his stitches.

"Look," Clark slams his fists on the tarnished red oak, "I'm pursuing your Omega, whether you like it or not."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." They stand each other down, not even blinking.


	17. Just When Ultraman was Flying High...

_Ding dong._ Bruce answers the bells at the front door, when he opens them he's taken aback by the sight of his potential boyfriend smiling at him then briskly walking in. "Clark, what are you doing here? My brother's gonna be home any minute."

"Oh, I think it'll be a while." Kent smirked.

"And why do you think that?" Wayne asks as he crosses his arms.

Clark thought for a moment.

~~~

"When I get my hands on that damn reporter, I'll kill him." The Alpha snides.

Thomas taps his forehead angrily against the metal bars of the fighting area cage as the villain is coaxing him, "Hey, pretty boy! Why don't you come over here and fight like the bitch you are!" The beta behind him yells out, getting the crowd all riled up.

"Ok." The elder Wayne sighed to himself. First walking up to the flaming cocky man in his sixteen thousand dollar suit, then suddenly rushes up, lunges at the meta human's head, and in the Beta's confusion, knees the poor bastard right in his face then choke holds him all the way down with a twist of their bodies. This stuns the crowd into silence as the flaming man's screams of agony fill the room, along with broken bones and cries for his mother.

After a second, one guy hoots excitedly in the crowd with a clap of his hands, "Whoo! Pay up, suckers!"

~~~

"Just a hunch."

"Oh, brother." The Omega shakes his head. "So you're gonna be like that, huh?"

"Come on, he's an impossible man, how do you live with him?"

"He's my brother, and I love him." The other man shrugs as he heads over to the study with Clark close behind him. "He's a jerk, I know. But, yeah…" he smiles sadly, taking a seat in the expensive couch.

The Alpha sits down right next to him, "I could take you away from it all."

"You could, but then I wouldn't have any family around."

"You'd have me." Kent winks.

Bruce seemily gives that same smile, "Yeah." He unconvincingly answers.

"Come here, and let me prove it to you." The taller man beckons. Bruce leans in a little closer, hesitant of the part to come. But Clark grins hopefully at the Omega so Bruce closes his eyes and opens his mouth slightly. Kent shuts his own eyes and slowly moves down to meet the Omega.

But just when he was about to run his fingers through that soft main of hair, he froze to the sound of a shotgun being cocked right in his ear. "I believe the interview is over, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I thought of something really dark I can do in this flick. But I'm still on the fence about it, so I'm leaving it up to you guys:  
> Keep going with somewhat soft and somewhat tragic  
> Or take a really dark and sad turn.  
> Both will have their own happy endings... Sort of. And thus, I leave their fate in your hands. Please tell me which way you want it.


	18. The Broken Bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last call  
> Who wants the darker ending and who wants the slightly lighter ending! It's one to one right now!
> 
> And Happy New Year everybody!

Jr. throws open the doors and nearly pounces on Bruce huddled against the wall, "Where'd he touch you? Did he get far? Are-"

"Master Thomas," Tommy turns around to see Alfred pointing a shotgun aimed directly at the Alpha's nose, "I've taken the liberty of ensuring none of those things occurred."

"He wasn't going to force himself on me, Tommy." Bruce said under his breath.

"No? But he was going to trick you, wasn't he?" Twisting on the intruder before him with scorn, "The old screw him and leave him. Or worse, spawn a child from you and try to claim what's rightfully ours." Tommy stomps up to the Alpha, foaming at the mouth.

"He was just being nice to me! Which is the most I've ever gotten in his lifetime!" The Omega hollered before running out of the room failing to stop the tears.

"Bruce! God damn it-" Thomas gets his hands on the other Alpha's suit and warns in a threatening growl, "If you tell a soul: I'll find you and make you wish you were never born! Understand?" The mustached man nods but looks pissed off as Hell. Snarling, Thomas Jr. drags the man by his tie and throws him out into the rain, head first into the mud. "I see you again on my land, I'll have your heart." And slams the door shut. He doesn't wait a second before he's rushing up the stairs and to Bruce's room. When he finds him not there, he curses before leaping outside to the woods, then tackling Bruce to the soil, essentially stopping his brother from bashing his now bleeding head into the trunk of the tree. The brothers struggle with each other, tossing and flipping over, both attempting to get the upper hand over one another. Until the Alpha Wayne flips the Omega Wayne on his back and pins his hands down, "I told you not to do that anymore!"

"Why? Why do you always act like you care!?!"

"Because I do!"

"No you don't! No one does! But with him I could have pretended! I could have…" Bruce shutters a breath, dropping his head to the metal ground, "He made it so easy. Made me feel like… I know no one ever wanted me, not really. Not you. Not father. Certainly not mother. Everyone I ever meet hates me. But with him… I could forget. Just for a moment." Bruce closes his eyes, letting his heavy head lop to the side without care. "You always did the right thing in a world like this, I couldn't though. I tried, I really did. But I can't act like you. I can't be what this land allows to live... I just can't... I can't help myself." Bruce hides his tears with his now free arm with a sob, "You should have killed me in that alleyway, then everything would have been so much better for you. I know you were going to, I wanted you to_" The Alpha is paralyzed with uncertainty, not knowing what he could do for his little brother; doesn't know how to keep the paper mache from crumbling at his fingertips. Thomas was hesitant for a moment, until he reaches down and hugs his little brother as tight as he could, allowing the Omega to cry it all out.


End file.
